


Discovery

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rocket-launcher drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

She found it behind some of Buffy's old clothes, in the top of the closet.

It was long, metallic, and had about fifteen different knobs and levers that looked like if you pressed them in the wrong order the whole thing would explode - or maybe radio to the FBI and let them know they should come and raid your house because there was an unauthorised knob-presser in possession of a big... gun-type thing.

Why did Buffy need this? Wasn't slaying mainly about stakes? And axes? Did she actually use...

Joyce put it back, carefully, and decided not to ask.


End file.
